For The Good of the Empire
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: Fantasy/Horror AU. Light is offered to L the Demon King as a virgin sacrifice. Yaoi L/Light noncon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Horror / Fantasy AU_

_**Warning:** yaoi, dub-con / non-con and mpreg._

_Written for kink request: L is a Demon King and Light is offered to L as a virgin sacrifice._

_http : / / dn-kink2. livejournal . com / ? thread = 859091 # t859091_

00000

"Announcing Prince Light, heir apparent to the imperial throne" the herald shouted as Light entered the throne room.

The young prince schooled his features so that he no longer looked so bored and apathetic and showed the proper respect and humility necessary when in the presence of his father, the Emperor. As was necessary Light performed all the proper decorum, dropping to one knee before the throne until bidden to rise.

"You may rise; my son."

Light did and met his father's gaze. Light noted with some concern that he had never seen his father looking so pale.

"I shall now have a private audience with my son, leave us!" Emperor Soichiro commanded.

As the guards filed out Matsuda-kyo locked eyes with the young prince and mouthed "good-luck" as he exited the chamber.

Matsuda-kyo was, for lack of a better word, Light's partner, a brother in arms and fellow member of their Order, the Seigi no Bushi, the Knights of Justice. They often went on missions together to protect the Empire. Or rather Light slew the foes and Matsuda tried to help the best he could.

Light reflected that the poor fool actually made for a better court jester than a proper samurai but didn't really have the heart to tell him that. And he did have his strong points—he was loyal, which Light could appreciate, and he was an amazing archer. Though a fool, Light could always count on Matsuda-kyo to cover his back.

"Come closer my son, let me look at you."

Light did as his father asked of him; knowing full well that the poor old king's eyesight was going bad.

The Emperor studied him for a moment and then straight out asked "Have you yet lay with a woman?"

Light blushed deep red; why would his father ask that?

"Father, you well know that I am a junior member of the Order and am yet bound by my Oath of Chastity. To break it would bring dishonor upon myself and the throne."

"Have you?" His father demanded again.

_Why does he ask? Is there some foul rumor I'll have to quash?_ "No father, I have not yet laid with a woman."

Though certainly not for lack of trying on the part of the ladies, particularly Lady Misa and Lady Kiyomi both of which, through some diplomatic faux pas (not HIS of course) seemed to be under the mistaken impression that he was their betrothed and were constantly seeking the attentions of the charming young warrior prince—always to be rebuffed.

Those two… they were continually pretending to be in peril so that Light would come save them. Light had warned them time and again how dangerous that was—that someday they might actually need saving and since they were so false no samurai would champion them or heed their cries. Though what Light's "betrothed" didn't know was that he didn't reject them just because of his Oath (though that was a very convenient excuse) or even because they were false.

Unlike many members of their Order, Light was glad for the Oath as he really had no interest in such things. He felt his time better spent up in his chambers reading, or out on the courtyard, katana in hand, practicing how to more efficiently kill his enemies, or (his personal favorite) out on the battlefield slaying those evil men that would do harm to his people and his land.

The Emperor looked relieved at Light's answer, but then another thing seemed to occur to him and he asked "Or with a man?"

_What?_ "No, father! Definitely not!" Light insisted.

The Emperor looked like he was at a loss for what to say. After a long, awkward silence he finally began "Son, there is no easy way to say this but it is time you knew. Our land is cursed."

"What? But father, our Empire is great, it's powerful, it is the greatest nation in the world!"

The Emperor looked tired. "It is only so because our ancestor, Emperor Asahi the First, made a pact with the Youkai."

Light was floored. A past Emperor had made a deal with those demons? Making a pact with the Youkai was an executable offense! And, legality aside, making pacts with entities much more powerful than oneself was in general a dumb move.

_Just what could have prompted our ancestors to make such a pact?_

"The Youkai have honored their bargain for the past five centuries…"

"…and now they want to collect."

The emperor swelled with pride, his son was as scarily sharp as ever, though that pride was tempered with caution. As proud as he was of his son, the Emperor knew that if any one of them was going to try and usurp the throne from him before his due time it would no doubt be his son...

"Yes."

"What do they want exactly?" _And why summon me with this, father? Is there someone you want me to kill for you?_

"They feel that we have shunned them and they are right in their grievances. They want a member of the royal family to… stay with them, to swear fealty to them, to entertain them, to fight alongside them… Just as a sign of trust…"

_The Youkai are powerful demons! They could easily defend their own territories! What they really want is a hostage._ _And that's why father has called me here today. By a member of the royal family, he means me. Well I'm the only one who can do it. It obviously couldn't be the Emperor or the Empress and handing over my little sister to the Youkai? Unthinkable!_ "I swore an Oath to protect this Empire; I'll do anything, father, even if it means being taken by the Youkai, even if it means selling my soul… I'll do it," Light said resolutely.

The Emperor looked as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, son."

00000

"Now Ryukku, I need you to keep an eye on Matsuda-kyo, okay?"

The black falcon chirred and snapped up the dead rabbit that Light threw for him before allowing himself to be passed to Matsuda's glove. Matsuda was honored with this responsibility, really. As far as he could tell that bird was the only thing Prince Light held any real affection for outside his family and that too was held with great trepidation, naturally, as they were the royal family. As much as Light adored them he knew he always had to be on the lookout for a knife in the back...

"…and don't let him go leaping into the Oni hoard like a total idiot."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Matsuda groaned as the Prince cooed at the bird. Matsuda rolled his eyes. _Why don't you marry it?_

"Hell no."

"Ha! Well, if we're giving our parting shots then here's mine to you, good sir. Without me, you would never have become a national hero!"

The Prince arched an eyebrow. "Oh really, how do you figure that?"

"You're too cautious! You rely too heavily on your battle plans! Without me charging in heroically…"

"Stupidly…"

"Heroically, we would have never conquered the Yotsuba territories."

Light grunted in affirmation and had that sad, faraway look in his eyes he sometimes got when recalling past battles. "I wonder if the Youkai would prefer my strategy or yours..."

Matsuda shifted awkwardly. "I'll take good care of Ryukku," he assured.

Light locked eyes with the other samurai. "Be sure to take good care of my sister as well."

Matsuda blanched. _He knows?_ But the two of them had been so careful!

Light chuckled darkly. "Whatever the Youkai do to me, if you hurt my sister... I will come back as a shinigami or something and haunt your ass."

Matsuda-kyo gulped. "Yes, my Lord." If anyone could pull off such a threat it would be Prince Light.

Light was a demon on the battlefield.

00000

As Prince Light was brought before the King of the Youkai bound in chains he had pretty much confirmed his suspicions that he would be their hostage. Light swallowed his pride and reminded himself that this was for the good of the empire.

Light wasn't quite sure what he was expecting of a demon overlord, but whatever it was it wasn't L'Lawliet-sama. The King of the Youkai looked so... human (this made this all the more strange considering that Light had already met some of the other denizens of the Youkai world.) Well, L'Lawliet looked like a very strange human with his sickly pale skin and large, darkened eyes. He sat in an odd crouch upon his throne, his form mostly concealed by his loose-fitting blue and white robes, though Light did notice that the king did have black swept-back horns that were all but concealed in his spiky black mane of hair that marked him as something other.

The King had yet to acknowledge his presence as his clawed, spindly fingers delicately found their way into the bowl of confectionaries that sat on a small table made of human skulls that sat next to the throne. When the King popped the candies into his mouth Light saw just a hint of fangs and it was almost... cute. It kind of took some of the terror out of the experience.

Still even if the King was Youkai, a demon and a barbarian, manners were too deeply engrained in Light's upbringing—even here among these monsters he was a prince and would show the proper decorum. Light bowed before the throne of the King of the Youkai.

"Your highness L'Lawiet-sama, I am Prince Light of Kanto. As promised by my father, the Emperor, my sword is at your service."

Light felt the King's black, soulless eyes, boring into him as he kneeled before the throne. The King unfolded himself from his throne and approached his guest / prisoner.

"Indeed it is," the raven-haired creature murmured in a soft baritone. "Leave us!" the King commanded and the other Youkai left them alone.

The Youkai drew close. Light was disciplined. He was first and foremost, a soldier. He didn't move a muscle even when the demon was an inch from his face, breathing down his neck.

The King moved behind him and Light felt those spindly fingers on his person, even through his clothes as he ran them up and down his back, his sides, and down his legs. Light wondered what the purpose of this was. He had already had been given a pat down and left his weapons at the door.

The King crouched in front of where Light stayed kneeling on the floor, waiting for permission to arise. L'Lawliet smiled at the bound prince. It was the kind of smile that produced the visceral reaction of wanting to punch it off his face, not that he could—for one his hands were bound, but even if they hadn't been Light knew he couldn't, as the prince, he wasn't about to start a war because the King of an allied nation looked at him funny.

"They didn't tell you why you're really here, did they?"

"Your majesty, my father the Emperor of Kanto, told me I am to fill a pact our ancestors made..."

"Yes… it was a pact _**I**_ made with your ancestors."

"I"… _how old is this creature?_

"In exchange for the continuing prosperity of the Kanto Empire it is my right to take any member of the royal bloodline as my new virgin bride. THAT is the pact."

That only left Light confused. Just what did that have to do with him?

The king grasped the chain leash that bound his neck and arms as he began to walk away. Light yelped indignantly as the demon pulled him along by the chains.

"Oh right, you may rise, Prince Light of Kanto. I think I'll just call you Light if you don't mind. You may call me L. As you might have noticed we're not too formal around here."

Light had no choice but to follow as the demon pulled him along to his private chambers.

Even if he was Youkai the chambers were rather stark and Spartan for a member of royalty. Light could appreciate that. This L'Lawliet was a man, or rather demon, after his own heart then. Light had no use for such frivolities. The only thing of extravagance in the room was the large luxurious bed that looked like it was never slept in. Light startled as without warning the king shoved him roughly down onto the bed. The Youkai king snapped his clawed fingers and Light felt a sudden a chill as his robes and armor magically dissolved. Only the chains remained. Light blushed as he realized he was splayed out naked before the king.

_Just what bizarre custom is this?_

The chains seemed to come alive, slithering along his form, and locked him in place on the bed, and his arms were forced up above his head.  
>Even as Light worked to squash his mounting anxiety, he felt an odd excitement rip through him as he squirmed a bit while testing the chains and felt the luxurious sensations of the silk sheets brushing against his bare skin. Light blushed deeper as he saw the way the demon seemed to be studying him with those eyes that seemed to see everything, and he probably could look right into his soul.<br>Still the young warrior prince stayed calm. He would not show fear.

"I have waited five centuries for you, my bride."

With dawning comprehension Light finally noticed the heated look in the demon's eyes.

Partly out of innocent naiveté, partly out of denial Light had absolutely refused to see the obvious signs of where this was going but he could no longer deny what was happening to him. This wasn't just some bizarre foreign custom—but exactly what it looked like.

Light chuckled as the demon drew close and continued to devour him with his eyes. "There must be some mistake."

He was a Warrior of the Seigi no Bushi! A national hero, countless enemies of the crown had been slain by his own hand and even more were cut down by his plans. He was the Prince! He was no bride!

The demon straddled him resumed stroking him up and down his sides and running in little circles.

"There is none. It was always you, only you." Light shivered involuntarily as the demon spoke in a soothing tone. "My bride, I've waited for you, I foresaw you five hundred years ago. You needn't worry so much, it could never be your sister who takes Matsuda-kyo to her chambers every night, nor your parents. Only you, you who lived by your Oath, you who have never known lust other than for blood."

"No… that's not true I…" the way the demon said it, it made it sound like he was some kind of _monster_.

"You've never known love... You're perfect," the demon grinned maliciously. "You will be mine, and only mine, for eternity."

Light sucked in a breath as the demon leaned over him, spindly, clawed fingers continuing their ministrations, mapping out his naked flesh. This felt strange and, though he was loath to admit it, good.

Prince Light had never been touched this way. No one had ever dared.

The demon grabbed him roughly by the hair and locked their lips together; that long tongue invading deeply into his mouth. A groan was ripped out of Light's throat as the demon kissed him forcefully until he remembered that his prisoner needed to breathe. Light was left panting and oddly disappointed at the loss of contact.

Still…

"I—I am a man!" Light protested meekly but he didn't struggle. There was no point. What hope did he have against such power as the Youkai that could bend reality to their will? And if the King thought he was trying to renege on their pact he would only be needlessly putting the empire in danger.

"I can see that. These eyes on my head indicate that I am not blind."

"But… but you spoke of the bloodline! I am a man! There's no benefit from this!"

L lapped at his neck, "You really are a virgin. Very cute."

"You will get no heir!"

"Incorrect. I am Youkai. A demon. A demon will spawn regardless. We are not bound by natural laws. I have chosen you as my mate. YOU shall carry our child."

Light's eyes widened to the size of saucers and forgetting how futile it was began to strain against the chains, whimpering in terror. No! He couldn't be dishonored like this!

"Shhh," the demon whispered in mock comfort. Light felt his blood pooling between his legs as the demon continued to touch him, a tremor racking down his spine as the demon began to play with his rosy nipples.

_That's a girl part!_

"I've already impregnated you with my seed, from the moment I first touched you, human," Light tried to control his ragged breathing as the demon informed him just how futile it was. "THIS is entirely for your benefit," L smirked. Okay, that last bit was a lie. L was really looking forward to taking his new "queen."

"Your majesty, L-sama, please… then this is not necessary… I… I don't… I don't want it…" Light pleaded as L continued to caress him, and took him in hand.

"You will. Don't worry, you'll like it. I'm actually very good at this." Light's breath hitched as L began to stroke him up and down. "I see what you're thinking, you know. You sawed down a link in the chain just in case... Don't bother," L snapped his fingers again and the chain was solid. "You're a crafty one. You'll make a fine demon."

"I'm… no demon," Light ground out, in one swift motion, L threw Light's legs over his shoulders.

"Not yet. But you will be. A proper mate to a demon is also a demon."

"Then why not just take another Youkai!"

"I already told you, Light," L breathed into his and licked at the shell of his ear. "I wanted you."

Light's breath hitched as L forced one of those long slender fingers inside of him. It was uncomfortable but he had suffered worse pain before.

"And you well know, If you renege upon our agreement I'll bring ruin to your land."

_I—I just have to get through this…_

Light hissed as the demon raked his nails across his chest.

"If you please me I'll reward you."

"And if I don't please you?" Light spat out.

"I'll kill you of course… but don't worry, you'll please me. You already do." The demon rumbled as he made the young man squirm by adding another finger inside him.

"H-hah!" Light cried as those fingers brushed against a spot deep inside.

L kept teasing him, poking at that spot. Light had no control; his body was acting without his consent now his hips lifted wantonly as he rode on his fingers.  
>The demon then dissolved his own robes and Light shuddered in fear and anticipation as he saw more of him. He was huge! And another endowment marking his inhumanity—a prehensile tail. The tail swiftly wrapped around his hardness slowly stroking in-time with how he played inside him, and his other hand focused elsewhere, rubbing little circles around his stomach. The demon smirked as the stubborn prince came undone beneath him. Light shivered and a little moan escaped him as he felt the demon's large, rock hard, arousal brush against his thigh.<p>

L withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Light's entrance.

This was really happening.

"Please… please don't do this…"

Light hated how he was reduced to begging like this. Not that it did any good. He tried and failed to stifle a cry as the demon shoved in; it felt like his lower half was on fire.

"No…" Light groaned as the demon sheathed himself inside.

"Silence," L commanded, and with but a thought there was suddenly a gag in Light's mouth preventing any further protests.

There were loud sounds of muffled duress as L bit into his shoulder and drew blood.

"You're mine now."

The demon began to move torturously slow until he found the path his fingers had taken to the sweet spot. L drew all the way out and thrusted back in. Light saw stars and let out a pained muffled cry as L moved inside him after a few more such thrusts something changed. Light was overtaken by a wave of pleasure. The demon disappeared the gag allowing Light's now wanton moans to resonate through the halls.

The demon smiled maliciously as he ground down inside of that perfect, tight heat. "See, it's alright, you like it." Light was so distracted by these new sensations that it didn't even register when L's claws scratched and seared into his flesh a gothic letter L drawn along his collarbone. Branded, like cattle.

Light let out a frustrated groan. He didn't really understand what was happening anymore but he wanted to, needed to… L's tail was wrapped around the base of his length and wasn't letting him come.

The sheets were drenched with his sweat as L continued to relentlessly pound inside him for what felt like hours. He felt it building again and again only to be denied.

Light whimpered as the demon came inside him.

"Please? Please L!" Light moaned. This was too much!

"Ah, so you DO like this Light?"

"Please!"

L chuckled showing off just a hint of his glinting fangs. "You're lucky I'm being merciful on you, human."

L finally let him go and Light came explosively.

Light folded in on himself the best he could as he was still chained to the bed. He involuntarily shivered as the demon caressed him with his claws. He felt so dirty, so used.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account gets deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement fanfiction . net is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
>www . change petitions  fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on fanfiction . net but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on fanfiction . net I could see was a single note on fanfiction . net's homepage:  
>"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adultexplicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
